Soledad
by Merveilleux Roco
Summary: Desde el momento de tu nacimiento supiste que ibas a estar solo. Es la soledad una de tus características y así será siempre. Por eso buscas alternativas, remplazos, cosas que no son amigos pero que te acompañan.   ShortOneshoot


**Soledad.-**

Los árboles que de día representan una forma de protección, algo positivo, en la noche se convierten en enemigos sanguinarios. Sin otra voz ni otros pasos caminando a tu lado, difícil es soportar la acusación casi muda de sus hojas, de sus ramas. Imposible sobreponerte a la oscuridad, cerrar los ojos e imaginar una diferencia, si no hay alguien que te arrulle al oído.

Todavía eras demasiado joven, tu experiencia era prácticamente nula en comparación, pero bien sabías que así sería el resto de tu vida. Siempre lo supiste.

Jamás vas a lograr vencer a la soledad. Nunca va a haber una real solución porque naciste para estar solo, para morir sin que nadie lo note. Buscas alternativas, entonces, para que el pasaje pueda ser más llevadero. Sabes (sabías, siempre supiste) que la carga la llevarás sin ayuda sobre los hombros, pero lo menos que puedes hacer es imaginar que hay alguien que te sostiene, que cuida tus pasos, que te escucha cuando callas tus pedidos de auxilio (esos que nunca van a ser pronunciados).

No estás seguro de haber elegido las mejores opciones. Eres incapaz de relacionarte positivamente con nadie, a causa de tu naturaleza solitaria. Tiendes a discutir, a enojarte, a saltar por las más mínimas ofensas. A la desconfianza, el odio… eso te llevó a aquél humor amargo, negro y despreocupado del que te ufanas. Tu sarcasmo es tan característico de ti como lo es tu soledad.

No puedes hacer amigos. Demostrar cariño te resulta difícil, no estás acostumbrado a tener que interactuar. Por eso quizás existen ellos (sabes que existen, a pesar de que los demás no coincidan). Aquél mundo maravilloso de hadas, dragones, unicornios, elfos y duendes. Te ayudan a sentirte acompañado, aportan un poco de luz al camino para que dejes de tropezar con las mismas piedras.

Y si no, tu solución más clásica es la rivalidad. Necesitas establecer contacto, pero no puedes ser amable o inclinarte por el camino de la simpatía. Así que peleas, desgarras, lastimas. Para evitar un poco la soledad. No hay amigos que te cuiden la espalda, pero hay enemigos a los que tienes cerca y que, de alguna manera, se preocupan por ti (aún cuando su preocupación sea que desaparezcas lo antes posible).

Has intentado forzarlo, también. Bueno, más allá del intento. Tomando a varios bajo tus dominios, estableciste que te pertenecían, que estaban de tu lado, que ahora nunca más tendrías que estar solo. Pero forzar esas cosas no está bien y los que no se rebelaron ya tienen deseos de hacerlo.

Sabes que quienes no ignoran tu existencia (no estás seguro de que existan dichos individuos) te odian, pero al menos sienten algo hacia tu persona. Aunque sea siguiéndote, insultándote, tratando de lastimarte, van contigo caminando y hacen el viaje menos horrible. Prefieres el sonido de los insultos al del silencio. El sonido del silencio siempre es capaz de ponerte los pelos de punta. Te aplasta, te asfixia… siempre ha sido así. Por más acostumbrado que te encuentres no dejas de odiarlo. Aún prefieres los insultos y los gritos.

El dolor es diferente. Aún no sabes si prefieres el silencio o el llanto. Recuerdas todavía aquél día horrible y el fuego y los gritos y el dolor. El olor a madera quemada, piel quemada. En menos de treinta minutos una vida acababa de desaparecer a tus manos

(y tantos otros rostros anónimos, ahora desfigurados frente al encuentro con la muerte, esos tantos que los textos no recuerdan)

No sabías si alguna vez ibas a ser perdonado. Todavía no sabes si lo fuiste, si lo eres. Y es extraño que te importe tanto el perdón de tus enemigos, porque el objetivo es echar más leña al fuego (fuego, fuego), alimentar ese odio para que la sensación sea más pasional, más potente y jamás llegue a la indiferencia.

No crees estar haciendo un buen trabajo (no sabes, dudas).

Diferenciarte. No quieres ser "un amigo más" (nunca vas a serlo, nunca vas a ser siquiera "un amigo") ni "un enemigo más". Si no vas a conseguir nunca ser el mejor amigo, el único, el especial (nunca, nunca) entonces deberás ser el más cruento de los enemigos. Claro que la situación no siempre te beneficia y, aún así, sólo llegaste a ese nivel de rivalidad única e insustituible con él. No sabes si ese era el objetivo.

—Rana asquerosa.

—Pervertido de closet.

—Borracho de vino.

—Enano delirante.

—Barbudo desagradable.

—Patético intento de caballero.

—Patético intento de nación.

—Ah, ¿así que yo soy un patético intento de nación? El mundo entero te odia. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— ¡Para que sepas, esa es la idea!

—Oh, vamos, pareces de esos niños pequeños que no aceptan una crítica.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¿Bebé Inglaterra quiere llorar? Ni tus hermanos te quieren.

— ¡Claro que no lo hacen, yo quise que no lo hagan!

— ¿Me estás diciendo que es intencional? Eso es aún más patético. Estás tan solo…

—No estoy solo…

— ¿Con quién estás? ¿Quién te apoya? ¿Quién existe de tu lado? ¿Tus hadas?

—Ustedes.

—… ¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada.

Y rueda los ojos, se da la vuelta y se aleja. Y sigues pensando, porque te planteas si lo que haces está bien desde el mismo momento en que naciste. Aún no encuentras la respuesta, pero es demasiado tarde como para volver atrás… o eso crees, al menos.

Además, ¿por qué querrías que no te odien? ¿Qué ventaja tendría tener amigos reales? Las alianzas bastan.

Las naciones no están hechas para la amistad ni el perdón, sino para el rencor y el odio. Ellos son los antinaturales. Esas naciones que tratan de tener amigos son las que están yendo en contra de lo que fue pautado como destino para ellas.

Así es como debe ser. Sólo los susurros de odio y los puñales en la espalda para mantenerte acompañado en tu paso eterno por la vida.

Sin sufrir jamás una traición porque nunca confiaste en nadie en primer lugar; sin conocer (nunca conocer) la amistad.

Sin conocer... la amistad…

Sin sufrir jamás una traición…

Nunca...

...jamás.

* * *

><p>Yo no planeé esto, ¿qué pasó? o_o Hola, Rochu acá, nueva publicando en el fandom, metida en él desde hace tiempo :D No sean tímidos y déjenme un review, lo apreciaría aunque sea para decirme que es una mierda o que simpemente no les gustó (Don't be a dick about the things you don't like, igual)<p> 


End file.
